Ignatio Mobius
Dr. Ignatio Mobius, also known as Dr. R. H. Mobius, was the leading Tiberium scientist and researcher before the Second Tiberium War. He is said to have discovered the first patch of crystals at the Tiber River in Italy naming the new resource Tiberium accordingly (To be noted, Kane also claims to have discovered Tiberium, naming it for the Emperor Tiberius. Considering that Nod had pioneered Tiberium harvesting and weaponization early, Kane's claim might be true). Dr. Mobius was the first to discover the mutagenous effects of Tiberium amongst plants which were rapidly transformed into blossom trees and other types of mutated vegetation. In addition, he classified the different types of Tiberium such as Riparius. Mobius, as the world's foremost Tiberium researcher, has given several lectures on the plant, including the one during the Hong Kong 2nd Global Tiberium Economic Impact summit , where he was responding to claims that Tiberium might be dangerous. He had an enthustiastic approach to the new resource, also has been interviewed on the show Science Talk, where his gratuitous use of technical jargon confused the host considerably, as he was unfamiliar with chemistry terms: Molecularly, Tiberium is a non-carbon based element, that appears to have strong ferrous qualities, with non-resonating reversible energy! Which has a tendency to disrupt carbon-based molecular structures, with inconsequent and unequal positrons orbiting on the first, second and ninth quadrings! The possibilities of Tiberium... are limitless! Despite the publicity, Mobius has attempted to avoid the press, so few details about his private life are available, other than he is the father of at least one daughter who was also a prominent Tiberium researcher. In the later stages of the war, he learned of the disastrous effect Tiberium had on plants and animals, and changed his approach entirely, warning that Tiberium was potentially the greatest threat humanity ever. This discovery wrecked him mentally and physically - he was no longer the enthusiast he was and he aged rapidly over the months. His expertise with Tiberium made him a valuable target for the Brotherhood of Nod and indeed, he was eventually captured by the Black Hand in a GDI Research and Development base in Guatemala and relocated to the Nod airbase in Peru for processing and transportation. Eventually, he, along with his daughter, were sent to a Black Hand research facility in a Nod-controlled fortress. Conducting research for Project ReGenesis, they were forced to aid Nod's augmentation project. He was nearly saved with the arrival of captain Parker on-site, but was separated by the explosion caused by Carlos Mendoza and relocated along with doctor Elena Petrova to another research facility located in Egypt. With captain Parker storming the facility, he was forced to witness his daughter being injected with a sedative and taken away by the Black Hand, all under the lead of his former colleague, doctor Elena Petrova. Upon being saved by captain Parker, Mobius reclaimed the Mobius suit and aided Parker during their escape from the research facility full of rioting mutants. When they both regrouped on board general Locke's carrier, he explained the nature of the ReGenesis project and the Black Hand aims. Eventually he was reunited with his daughter and continued a succesful scientific career. Dr. Mobius was killed, along with his research staff, when a lighting bolt from an Ion Storm hit the shelter they were seeking refuge in, a fact that sparked the development of proper ion storm shelters. References Category:People